


[Podfic] Illegitimate Porn

by dodificus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so beautiful like this, arms shackled over his head, pulling him tight, head dropped down against his chest as Cara's scarlet mouth bobs up and down his straining cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Illegitimate Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Illegitimate Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63207) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Length:** 6:38

 **Format:** mp3

 **File Size:** 7.2 MB (mp3)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104059.zip)

 

Originally posted April 5th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/263672.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
